powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Luka Millfy
"GokaiYellow!" Luka Millfy is GokaiYellow. Personality A tomboy and the ship's lookout who dislikes needing to have a reason to act. Excels in RECON and exploration, and has a strong tenacity for treasure hunting, earning her respect from her peers. However, her need to get the treasure often makes her forget the mission is in front of her, be that when it comes to the enemies, or her friends. Having grown up in a poor family, Luka appreciates the value of money to the point of greed. Despite this greed though, her crew views her as a good person, especially Ahim. She frequently trains her eyes (by spotting shooting stars before she goes to sleep) to help her reaction time in combat and to spot treasures. Originally a poor, homeless girl, she appreciates the value of money and tries to finds ways to get money which borderlines on being greedy. She also has a collection of expensive jewelry which the others will sometimes use to exchange for local currency, much to her dismay. Biography Luka grown up in a poor family. She later became wanted by Zangyack for stealing energy crystals from their warehouses. Along this timeframe, her little sister Fia had gotten sick, and in a rash attempt to get her to a hospital, Fia didn't make it. She later encountered Captain Marvelous and Joe Gibken, along their robot Navi, she joined them in the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, she became GokaiYellow. The trio would later welcome Don Dogoier and Ahim de Famille into their team. She eventually arrives on Earth and helps Marvelous and the rest of his crew find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. During this time, she battles the Zangyack as Gokai Yellow and uses the power of previous Yellow Rangers whenever the situation demands it. She eventually meets with Marvelous's old shipmate, Basco, and learns of the history of the Red Pirate Gang. When Marvelous is called out to meet Basco, Luka and the rest of the crew arrive to aid Marvelous in battle. Despite beating 5 rangers summoned by Basco, her, as well as the rest of the crew with the exception of Marvelous, are captured by Basco. Eventually, Basco makes an offer to trade everything Marvelous has (the Gokai Galleon, the Rangers, and Navi) for his friends. She is rescued instead and battles alongside her crew against Basco's Puppet Rangers to which they defeat all of them and obtain the Ranger Keys. GokaiYellow In battle she duel-wields the GokaiSabres. A typical move is to attack while uncrossing the swords. In episode 1 she attached the hilts of the GokaiSabres to the wires of the Sabres' grappling hooks, allowing her long-range attacks by deftly manipulating and weaving the wires in intricate patterns. She also combined the GokaiSabres into a saber-staff against the KingRanger Ranger Clone summoned by Basco. Arsenal *'Mobirates' *'GokaiBuckle' *'GokaiSabre' *'GokaiGun' *'Ranger Keys' Mecha *'GokaiTrailer' Transformations As a Gokaiger, GokaiYellow has access to the powers of any past ranger. While there's the obvious preference for yellow, she has also been seen using other color rangers' suits and powers. She's also been known to take on powers of past male rangers, with the suit becoming a female version of its previous design. Yellow Rangers *KiRanger (female version) (Episode 1, The Flying Ghost Ship) **Goranger Hurricane *DenziYellow (female version) (Episode 8) **Denzi Punch *Vul Panther (female version) (Episode 6, 7) *GoggleYellow (female version) (Episode 8) **Ribbon Sparks (Team attack) *DynaYellow (female version) (Episode 11, 199 Heroes Movie, 32) **Great Explosion (Team attack) **Super Dynamite (Team attack) **New Super Dynamite (Team attack) *Yellow Four (Episode 28) **Bio Team Kick (Team attack) **Bio Electron Charge (Team attack) *Yellow Flash (Episode 27) **Prism Batons *Yellow Mask (Episode 12, 28) **Life Aura (Team attack) *Yellow Lion (female version) (Episode 25, 30) **Lion Bazooka *Yellow Turbo (female version) (Episode 9, 14) **Combination Attack (Team attack) *FiveYellow (199 Heroes Movie, Episode 23) **Weapons ***Melody Tact **Attacks ***Brother Attack (Team attack) *Yellow Owl (female version) (Episode 9, 28) **Bird Blaster *TigerRanger (female version) (Episode 11, 14) **Saber Daggers *KirinRanger (female version) (Episode 5, 22, 33) **Weapons ***Dairen Rod ***Qilin 9-Part Whip ***Dairinken **Attacks ***Qi-Power Bomber (Team attack) ***Qi-Power Shoot (Team attack) *NinjaYellow (female version) (Episode 32) *OhYellow (Episode 22, 31) **Weapons ***Twin Baton ***Olé Bazooka **Attacks ***Lightspeed Splash Illusion ***Super-Power Dynamite Attack (Team attack) *Yellow Racer (Episode 6, 14) **Gokai Kurumagic Attack (Team attack) *MegaYellow (Episode 12, 24, 34, 39) **Weapons ***Mega Sniper ***Mega Sling ***Multi Attack Rifle **Vehicles ***Cyber Slider 4 *GingaYellow (female version) (Episode 11, 13, 20) **Weapons ***Starbeast Sword ***Mechanical Blade Kiba - Kiba Knives **Attacks ***Howl of Thunder ***Thunder Sweep *GoYellow (female version) (Episode 6, 23) **Weapons ***V-Lancer ***Go Blaster **Attacks ***Brothership Smash (Team attack) *TimeYellow (female version) (Episode 24, 39, 40) **Weapons ***Double Vectors ***VolVulcan ***Voltech Bazooka **Attacks ***Press Re-Freezer (Team attack) ***Vector End: Beat Defender (Team attack) *GaoYellow (female version) (Episode 7, 8, 9, 33) **Evil-Crushing Hundred-Beast Sword *HurricaneYellow (female version) (Episode 2, 24, 26) **Weapons ***Portable Ninja Sword Hayatemaru **Attacks ***Super Ninpou: Shadow Dance (Team attack) *AbareYellow (Episode 12, 25, 29) **Aba Laser **Ptera Daggers **Dino Bomber *DekaYellow (Episode 2, 4, 5, The Flying Ghost Ship, 35) **D-Shot **D-Stick *MagiYellow (female version) (Episode 1, 3, 23) **Weapons ***MagiPhone ***MagiStick - Bowgun **Attacks ***Yellow Thunder ***Jii Magika ***Maagi Magi Go Gokai (Team attack) *BoukenYellow (Episode 6, 10, 21) **Weapons ***Bucket Scoopers ***Scope Shot ***Dual Crusher **Attacks ***Scooper Phantom *GekiYellow (Episode 4, 7, 32, 33) **Weapons ***GekiTonfa Long Baton **Attacks ***Geki Infusion (Team attack) *Go-On Yellow (Episode 5, 199 Heroes Movie, 19, 36) **Self-Changing Mantan Gun **Racing Bullet *ShinkenYellow (Episode 1, 12, 18) **Weapons ***Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru **Attacks ***Shinken Six Member Slash (Team attack) *GoseiYellow (Episode 22) **Gosei Cards - Rockrush **Tensouder Other Colors *Big One (female version) (Episode 10, 32) **Big Baton **Big Bomber *Battle Cossack (female version) (The Flying Ghost Ship, Episode 35) **Command Bat **Penta Force *Change Mermaid (Episode 32, 35) **Mermaid Attack *NinjaBlack (female version) (Episode 3) **Weapons ***Secret Sword Kakuremaru **Attacks ***Hidden Style Shooting Star *MegaSilver (female version) (Episode 17, 18) **Silver Blazer *GaoWhite (Episode 3) **Belle Claw *DekaRed (female version) (Stageshow) *MagiRed (female version) (Episode 2) **Weapons ***MagiStick **Attacks ***Jii Magika *Great Sword Man Zubaan (Episode 37) *GekiRed (female version) (Goseiger vs. Shinkenger) **Gun-Gun Bullet *Go-On Red (StageShow) *ShinkenRed (StageShow) Unique Transformations :As shown in cards, GokaiYellow, along with the other Gokaigers, can use Gai's Gold Anchor Key to become Gokai Yellow Gold Mode. However, as it is Gai's key, GokaiYellow's Gold Mode is identical to GokaiSilver's Gold Mode, with the 15 Sixth Rangers rather than her 34 counterparts. *Gold Mode (Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O) Trivia *Her bounty is initially 300,000 but this is eventually raised to 750,000. This is then raised even further to 1,500,000. *Luka is one of three Gokaigers to have a counterpart from all 34 past Super Sentai teams, the other two being Marvelous and Joe. However, of the three, she is the only one where not all of her counterparts have the same color as her. *Most of her counterparts (KiRanger, Big One, Battle Cossack, DenjiYellow, VulPanther, GoggleYellow, DynaYellow, Yellow Lion, Yellow Turbo, Yellow Owl, TigerRanger, KirinRanger, NinjaYellow, GingaYellow, GoYellow, TimeYellow, GaoYellow, HurricaneYellow, and MagiYellow) were originally male. Out of all the Gokaigers, Luka has the most opposite gender counterparts. *Though Luka is a tomboyish "action girl," 9 of her female counterparts (Change Mermaid, Yellow Flash, MegaYellow, AbareYellow, DekaYellow, BoukenYellow, GekiYellow, Go-OnYellow, and ShinkenYellow) were more feminine in nature. **Her tomboy counterparts include Yellow Four, Yellow Mask, FiveYellow, OhYellow, Yellow Racer, and GoseiYellow. *2 of Luka's male counterparts (Big One and Battle Cossack) and 1 of her female counterparts (Change Mermaid) are not Yellow Rangers. *Luka has a tendency to say "Ah, mou!" when she meets something frustrating. *With Big One and GekiYellow technically the leaders of J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai and Juken Sentai Gekiranger respectively and Luka's main Gokai Changes from these teams, these are the only teams where she acts as leader for attacks as opposed to Captain Marvelous. *She is the second Yellow Ranger to get a sexual act done to her, after Ran Uzaki. In Episode 25, when Satarakura Jr. trips, he accidentally grabs onto and squeezes her breasts. Also, in Episode 27, when Don finds himself in Luka's body, he briefly feels her breasts, but was seemingly only checking. Category:Sentai Yellow Category:Power Category:Heroine Category:Sentai 3rd Ranger Category:Non human sentai ranger